


Indifference

by bossy (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Mustang’s eyes are empty just like the armor’s, except that his are empty and black. Cruel and unforgiving eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> Written 7/5/05. Originally published on LiveJournal.

Edward blinks open an eye, realizing drowsily that he’s been half-asleep. He shakes himself awake as a car passes the road, pulls himself to his feet - this could be them, they could have news! But all too soon it’s gone, and Ed is sitting cross legged on the pebbles beside the road again, slumped across a humongous suit of armor covered in spikes.

It’s dark and his mind is hazy, and as he stares into the armor’s empty eyes he can hear a voice in the back of his mind: “Brother? Let’s go.”

It takes him a moment to realize there is no voice, that the armor is just armor now. His mind still pushes out the thought, though, and he has to unscrew the armor’s head and peer down into the inside just to make sure. But of course the armor is still empty, because there is no sign of Alphonse’s blood seal. No, wait--a little speck of blood is left, now looking alone and out of place surrounded by all of that metal. Ed reaches over to touch it, and the dried blood crumbles at his touch. 

Edward is so enrapt in the armor that he doesn’t notice the black car pulling up, Havoc’s sympathetic face peering out the window at him with a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

“Hey, kid. I’m sorry.” He bows his head slightly.

The black-haired man in the back of the car doesn’t speak, just slams the door open and motions for Edward to come inside.

He does, and it’s all too silent.

“Well? What about Alphonse?”

Colonel Mustang’s eyes are empty just like the armor’s, except that his are empty and black. Cruel and unforgiving eyes.

“The military doesn’t have time for such pointless expeditions. Maybe if he had been a State Alchemist we could have done something.”

Edward remains uncharacteristically silent, grinding his fingers into the brown leather that covers the seats of the car. 

“Come on. Let’s go... I don’t have room for that thing in the car,” Mustang continues with contempt.

Now Edward speaks up, and in his voice is hidden anger, anger that easily takes control of the entire car . “Colonel...” 

“Brigadier General,” the man corrects, smirking, and closing the car door behind him. “Maybe if I was still a Colonel, I could have helped you.”

Lieutenant Havoc puts the car in motion. Edward stares out the back window as they leave, and with one swift motion tosses something out of the car.

Later that morning, a few pedestrians notice a strange-looking suit of armor and a silver watch sitting by the street, and quickly move them to the local city dump. 

There’s nobody left to remember them.


End file.
